


look twice

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Other, Underage Drinking, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fake smiles plastered on sad faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look twice

At first glance, he looks fine. He looks like the average teenager; black, short hair, old, ratty chuck taylors and frayed jeans. At first glance, he looks like nothing's wrong. His friends are by his side, laughing along, and a smile graces the boy's face. Almost content, almost.

A second look, taken without those kids by his side, without the bright colours and daylight glow, would reveal the inside. This shitty mountain town has sunken deep into his bones, his eyes are tired; dead. There's bandages wrapped around his ankle, covered by his jeans. Painkillers every morning. A beer bottle in his bruised hands when no one is looking; when no one has taken a second look.


End file.
